U.S. Pat. No. 5,267,644 issued to the same inventor of this application disclosed a tuckable carrier having a plurality of holes formed in a base portion of the carrier for inserting a plurality of beverage or food containers in the holes, and two handle portions formed on opposite sides of the base portion for portable use. However, the beverage container (cup) can not be superimposed on the food container for saving space. It requires a larger area for "accommodating" the beverage containers and food containers on the base portion of the carrier, thereby consuming much paper board and causing inconvenience for carrying the carrier with larger area.
The present inventor has found the drawbacks of the prior art and invented the foldable carrying device for convenient carrying.